<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red by rykwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000608">red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rykwon/pseuds/rykwon'>rykwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, buckynat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rykwon/pseuds/rykwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was like we were everything that night. we couldn't, but we did, we broke a thousand rules, a thousand plans, a thousand worries. as always. because you were like that, like a fire that burned me slowly, until it reached everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work was initially written for other characters, but still wanted to adapt to buckynat. English is not my first language, but I hope you enjoy!</p><p>with love, rose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was like we were everything that night. we couldn't, but we did, we broke a thousand rules, a thousand plans, a thousand worries. as always. because you were like that, like a fire that burned me slowly, until it reached everything. we didn't care what HYDRA would say the next day or that Ivan would complain and warn me to stay away from you. but there was no way I could get away from his blue eyes and long hair, not at the time. I remember how much we fell on our own and realized how we were doing, his jaw went rigid, a look of fear and my silent tears of despair. soon we recovered, because we were "unbreakable", the invincible, nothing could against us. a joke when I remember this, because actually I am currently shattered, with a disease consuming me every minute and you are dead. at that time you faced everything, often for me, because I was always a coward, but you never complained, you always did everything with a provocative smile on your face and a sharp look. today i regret this, you are not here to face, and i don't know how to do that. my fears are consuming me and I don't know how long I can take without you, blue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>